There's A New Ghost Hunter In Town!
by Vamp Misfit
Summary: Sam Manson moves to Casper High due to her parents change of jobs. Her mother believes that this will allow Sam to get a boyfriend and give up ghost hunting. Sam and her family are then shocked when Sam quickly makes friends with two boys her age yes you guessed it Tucker and Danny . But conflict comes when she meets Danny Phantom.Will it remain that way? Please read and review :
1. Chapter 1

**There's New Ghost Hunter is in town!**

_Basically Sam and Danny have never met until Sam Manson moves to Casper High because of her parents changing jobs AND HER MOTHER THINKS IF SHE MOVES HERE AND GET A BOYFRIEND SHELL GIVE UP GHOST HUNTING this is all in Sam's point of view and Danny and Sam are sixteen. So what will happen between Danny Phantom and the new ghosts hunting hope you enjoy it. It also includes a bit of romance so I really hope you enjoy it._

"Mum no matter where you move me to I'm not going to give up ghost hunting"

"Sammy please you can't live in the past you have to get over your lost I know it hurts but please just blend into this town"

"Mum I'll never blend in no matter what you do, any way I like who I am" I shouted at her she'll never understand what I'm going though.

We arrived at the town it was okay I guessed but I still missed my old town but I have no idea why, I mean I had no friends I got bullied what was there to miss? oh well hopefully this place won't be as bad as the last ones I climbed out of the limo and looked at the mansion I was going to live in it was humongous bigger than the last one we lived in I walked in and saw one room that was amazing It was purple but totally gothic perfect for me I put my stuff in my room and set off for the school.

I entered the school knowing I was going to get stared at because of my urban rock t shirt and black jeans of course the t shirt was black also with a skull on it I saw all the jocks and cheerleaders but I was creped out when a jock and his friend came towards me what did they want.

"Hi I'm Danny Fenton and this is my best friend Tucker Foley, are you new here?" the jock asked.

"Okay I'm freaked out why are you talking to me wouldn't you be scared of losing your reputation?" I asked puzzled this guy was different from the rest of them he seemed so sweet and honest oh no Sam please don't tell me I'm in love again no I won't let myself not for what happened last time it's not worth it.

"Nah, so are you new here? I can show you round school, if you want that is" He started blushing then I started blushing also it was weird he was making me nervous.

"Okay if you don't mind then I'd love a tour around the school"

"Okay pass me your time table" I handed him the timetable "okay you've got all the classes I got and I was wondering after school would you like to walk with us and go round to my house"

The bell rang but I nodded to his offer he took my hand and led me to our form room he let go off my hand as he approached his desk undesignated to me to sit next to him.

Mr lancer approached me and introduced me to the class the girls giggled at me and the jocks were just staring but Danny just looked at me happily and signalling to Mr Lancer that he was going to show me round the school.

It was the end of school but still I wondered why was this boy being so nice to me he didn't know me so what did he want with me oh well at least he was my friend that's all I wanted we was walking to Danny's house now Tucker still seemed unsure about me I had no idea why probably being overprotected of his friend don't blame him really but we did actually arrive at Danny's house with a big sign saying Fenton works.

"Here we are at my house come on Sam I want you to meet my parents" he said yanking me into the house leaving Tucker outside.

"Danny darling where have you been your sister has been doing your chores" his mum seemed to shout to him until she came into the room she then ran towards me hugging me.

"Oh Danny you never told me you had a girlfriend what's your name JACK COME HERE DANNYS FINALLY GOT A GIRLFRIEND!" she shouted as a overly weighted man came in then started hugging me I started getting freaked out.

"Oh I always knew Danny had it in him to finally ask someone out you know what Danny I'm so proud that you picked up a pretty young lady like this" he then pulled Danny into a hug with me.

"Erma dad can we go upstairs please before you crush our ribs" Danny squeaked

"Of course son, remember to play safe"

"Dad tuckers here also anyway…"

"Dude you coming up stairs already" Tucker shouted from the top of the stairs

Danny ran upstairs with me before his parents could say anything else to embarrass him it was kind of funny though even though it was also freaky.

"Sorry about that…"

"Wow your room is right small is this were you sleep? Where do you keep your clothes? How long you lived here for?" I seemed to question instantly.

"Erm yep that's where I sleep I keep my clothes in them draws and I've been here for a couple of years what's with all the questions anyway you act like you've never seen a house smaller than an mansion"

"Well I think it's time that we go and visit my house but I warn you my parents are way more embarrassing" I said prepared to set off to my house after we had watched a few films on the smallest TV id ever seen, and tucker wouldn't stop eating seriously how can a guy be so skinny but eat so much.

We walked to my house but we only got to the doorstep before my mother came out rushing to Danny and hugging me and him and repeating what his mum had said half an hour ago.

"Sammy darling where have you been? You need to get ready for the house warming party" my mum seemed screamed realising she was still holding onto a teenage boy.

"Oh Sammy you never told me you had a boyfriend what's your name JEREMY! COME HERE SAMMYS FINALLY GOT A BOYFRIEND MY GIRLS FINALLY GROWING!" she then whispered to me " I told you moving here was a good idea now you have a boyfriend and some friends"

"Oh please someone just kill me" I sighed as Danny started to laugh.

_Okay hope you enjoyed this story the next chapter will take some time to do but I will get round to it eventually (laughs) anyway please comment_


	2. Friends and Enemies

**Friends and Enemies**

_Okay this is a carry on from there's a new ghost hunter in town. I'm sorry it took me so long I had other stuff to write anyway the last time I wrote was Sam had just invited Danny over to her house after she had been to his and her mum has just had a heart a attack so I hope you enjoy__J_

**Sam POV**

"Oh Sammy you never told me you had a boyfriend what's your name JEREMY! COME HERE SAMMYS FINALLY GOT A BOYFRIEND, MY GIRLS FINALLY GROWING!" she then whispered to me "I told you moving here was a good idea now you have a boyfriend and some friends"

"Oh please someone just kill me" I sighed as Danny started to laugh.

"Sam, aw he's such a hottie." "Jeremy Get Here!" she once again shouted.

"Okay…mums were going upstairs" I said trying to leave.

"Okay Hun"

I ran upstairs dragging Danny with me; I pushed us into my room, and slid down my door.

He just landed on the bed laughing.

"I'm glad to see, you're enjoying my humiliation"

"Sorry, but you were just as bad for me, being completely humiliated"

"Wasn't!"

"Was!"

"Wasn't!"

"Was"

"Wasn't"

"Wow, how many games have you got?"

"I'm guessing over a hundred, why? You want some?"

"Yea! Please"

I laughed at him, he started pulling puppy dog eyes, just like no I can't, and I won't.

"Go ahead!"

"YYYAAAAYYY!"

He went rapid, on choosing what games he wanted, he was like a cheetah.

"So do you want to walk with us to school tomorrow?"

"What! Really?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't have said it otherwise"

"Yeah, I'd love to"

"Okay, I better go see ya tomorrow"

"Okay, Wait! Are you coming for me?"

"I'll come for you"

"Okay, see ya tomorrow"

"Okay, Bye!" We got to the door.

"Danny!"

"Yeah!"

"Thanks!"

"For what"

"You'll find out!"

He just smiled, and left.

I leaned against the door, wondering, how another guy could do this to me.

"Sammy, where's your boyfriend gone?" my mum, came back to stalk me.

"Mum he's not my boyfriend, I can't believe you!" I shouted, running up into my room.

"I can't let anyone or I get hurt again" I sat there in my room, crying replying memories in my head.

Next Day at School

"I'm guessing you guys, like games; do you play on any computer games?" I asked, as we arrived at school, they had talked about their games, all morning.

"Yea, we mainly play on Doomed"

"Really me too! Who are you in the game?"

"Wait, you're a girl" Tucker said

"Yeah so…"

"So, girls are crap at computer games!"

"Excuse me" I Put my hands on my hips.

"What he means is, that, we've never met a girl, that likes computer games, and is really good at them"

"Well now you have, so who are you on the game?"

"I'm Ghost Boy, and Tucker is Techno-geek, but we are struggling on the game!"

"What on?"

"Well there's this Chaos guy, He's a pro, and he's the only one that causes us trouble"

"We've been trying to beat, him for months, but tonight, were going to beat him!" Tucker said

"How?"

"Yeah, how are we going to beat him, Tucker?"

"Well, if we attack him from all directions, then were sure to beat him!"

The bell rang.

"I better go, I'll be on tonight!"

The day went by really fast I was in last period when my ghost device went off.

"Show time!" I whispered "Err…. Sir, May I be excused?"

"Okay, but don't be long!"

"I snatched the slip off him, and muttered, thanks, as I ran into the hallways, and slipped into my suit.

My suit was black with a purple S in the middle, and green vines curling it. I had purple combat boots on, and green gloves, I wore a black mask over my eyes, the mask had some, purple, and green glitter on it. I had a thorn bracelet on each wrist, and a chocker, with a rose on it.

I flew out of the building using one of my weapons that allows me to use the same powers, as the ghosts that I'd caught.

It wasn't long before I spotted, two ghosts one of them was a female she had blue flaming hair and a guitar in her hand. The other one had snowy white hair, vivid green eyes, and a black suit with, a D on the front.

"Watch it dipstick!" the rock star ghost shouted.

"I was aiming for you. Ember!"

"Wow, you're not very good then are you, Dipstick?"

"Will you stop calling me that, it's Danny Phantom!" he shouted.

"Yeah whatever, Dipstick!"

"How did you…?" he didn't get chance to finish, because Ember had hit him.

I shot a beam at her, this took her by surprise.

"Didn't you ever get taught to play a fair fight" she asked

"I did, but why should I?"

Danny Phantom then came.

"Didn't you ever learn not to get involved in things that don't concern you?

"Are we going to fight, or are you just going to keep asking me a million, and one question, Tell you what I'll answer that, were going to fight!" I shouted as I shot two beams at them, sending them both flying.

_Okay cliff hanger for you there, will Sam kill Danny Phantom, Will Ember Kill Sam or even Danny and Sam I guess you're going to have to wait till the next chapter please Review and comment hope you enjoyed it_


	3. Injuries

**Injuries**

_Right first of all a special thanks to Jaded Jimmie for reviewing this story and secondly welcome to the 3rd chapter of There's a New Ghost Hunter in Town, I appreciate getting reviews so please let me know what you think thank you._

"Are we going to fight, or are you just going to keep asking me a million, and one question, Tell you what I'll answer that, were going to fight!" I shouted as I shot two beams at them, sending them both flying.

But ember got back up although she was badly damaged; Danny still lays on the floor from crashing into a wall.

"What the hell was that?" he shouted

"State of the art machinery, the best money can buy and experience" I replied with a smirk.

"I think we need to crank the music up a notch"

"Bring it!"

I and Ember kept on fighting her with her guitar me with ecto rods, as soon as one of them hit her she'll feel extreme pain and find it very hard to move.

She kept coming back at me stronger and stronger but I held my ground I've never lost a ghost fight I'm not starting now. The fight seemed to last for hours, when a ball of ectoplasm hit her; I turned to see the ghost boy standing there. The girl was knocked down, and suddenly they were a scream, she was being sucked into something that looked like a thermos that the boy was holding.

"Aren't you going to say thank you for me saving your life?" he said with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Excuse me! You did nothing, I did all the work so why don't you give me the ghost and run along amateur!"

"Amateur it's not me that took half an hour to beat her down; anyway I've been capturing ghosts a lot longer than you"

"Look if you get in my way again I'll make sure that you'll be in so much pain, you can't stand it just like your accomplices" I shot one more shot to knock him unconscious I didn't want this ghost to track me down and find me when I unsuited, it'd put me and my family at risk, I flew off leaving the creepy ghost boy behind hopefully he'll take my warning.

I rushed back to school but it was too late the bell had sounded; great now I'm going to get a detention I thought when Danny and Tucker signalled me over.

"Hi, oh my, Danny, are you ok?" I ran over to him, he had a massive bruise on the left side of his forehead; it's barely noticeable as his messy hair covered it slightly.

"I'm fine; I just banged my head that's all, calm down"

"You're a klutz Danny!"

"Thank you!" Tucker shouted which we all burst out laughing to.

"Look how about we go to mine to get that sorted, I don't want to go anywhere with you in such a state" I replied sadly.

So we walked back to mine, luckily my parents was out and I knew were the first aid kit was. So gave him some soothing cream, hopefully it'll take the bruise down slightly.

"There you go dude good as new" Tucker shouted slapping Danny's back, but instead of a glare from Danny he screamed, and obviously told Tucker off.

I asked Danny why but he didn't reply instead Tucker just left the room. As soon as he did I asked Danny to let me see his back, I never guessed how bad it was his back was bruised with a slight cuts nothing major but serious discomforts for weeks. But I couldn't help notice how toned he was you could see the muscles leading to his arms, every now again I had to remind myself that we was just friends that's all, think that's what kept giving me the heartache.

"Sam, you ok, why you crying"

"I'm not, it's probably hay fever, anyway" I replied wiping away tears.

He had turned round to face me, so sad with his sky blue eyes gazing at me with sympathy, how, how I ask, can someone look so amazing?

"You missed one" he laughed wiping it away, I giggled from awkwardness. I don't know how I should act and feel towards this boy.

"Hey guys you done, whoa! Any kissing I'm running a mile away!" Tucker shouted.

Automatically it caused laughs, these guys are amazing, I'm so lucky, and I smiled to myself, maybe moving here was good for me.

"How about we stay here tonight, I got bowling, cinema, you name it, plus I can be close to a first aid kit if klutz needs help again" I signalled to Danny making a friendly nudge and smile.

We agreed and all sat down in the cinema, they were shocked at first but grew used to it, when half way through the film a white mist came out of Danny's mouth.

"Danny, are you cold?"

"err yea, look can I just use the restroom, I'm not feeling to good"

I directed him to the restroom but still remained concerned.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

Oh for crying out loud!

_Oh that box ghost Okay end of the chapter guys sorry this one couldn't be as good as the others. But the next one will although it'll take me longer to make. Thanks for reading please review _


	4. A Moment

**A moment**

_Hi guys sorry this took so long I've been ill and unable to think straight. So every time I tried writing for you guys I kept getting stressed out. I'm really sorry but its here now so I hope you like it and a special thanks to those who have been reviewing_

_Jaded Jimmie Productions_

_DannySamLover20_

_Thanks so much you guys your amazing :) _

"I am the box ghost!"

"Oh, for crying out loud!" I shouted seriously how could one ghost be so annoying?

then all of a sudden that stupid ghost boy that got in my way last time decided to show up, who does he think he is its not his business to be here.

"Seriously you got out again! How is it a ghost like you is able to keep getting here?"

"I am the box ghost, fear me!"

The box ghost flew off along with the ghost boy chasing him.

"Err, that was odd, shall we carry on with the film?"

"What about Danny?"

We waited about 20 minutes for Danny before he got back. I asked him what took so long? He replied that he couldn't find it. Alright my house is huge, to the point you can't find the room you want. But my parents need material possessions.

We had a laugh, talked about the film; it was nice just having someone to talk to. I've never had people that I was able to call my friends like these guys.

"I gotta go guys, I have a family meal to go to" Tucker said as he was waving goodbye.

"Talking about food, what do you want to eat?"

"Anything, Sam why did you move here?"

"My parents don't like who I am, they moved hoping id change, but no one can ever change who I am, I'm proud of who I am, but that apparently isn't good for them" I sighed I don't understand why so many people wanted me to change. Why couldn't people just accept?

"Sam, I love who you are, I'm glad you won't change, you're amazing"

I must have blushed I felt my face burning , it was so embarrassing, what's going on why am I acting like this I cant even keep eye contact with Danny after he said that. it was just awkwardly silence for the next twenty minutes before Danny said he had to leave, his parents was expecting him home, I waved goodbye I didn't want him to go I enjoyed his company for the first time I felt excepted and wanted. I knew he had to though. I returned to my room and watched him leave. For once I'm excited about school tomorrow maybe I'll get bullied but I have two amazing friends for the first time I feel accepted. This made me smile as I headed of to get into bed and to fall into a deep dream

_There we go guys no fights really I wanted to set the scene between Sam and Danny and show the relationship that is developing. I hope you guys enjoyed it thanks for reading please review _


End file.
